A Visit From Mega Man
by YaoiCaesarGirl
Summary: Mega and Cut decide to visit all the robot masters in their home, but little do they know their visit turns for the worse.


Mega Man was day dreaming once again, looking out to the mountains behind Dr. Light's lab. He was distracted by the beautiful sunset; it would always distract him from actual work. He didn't like to fight all of Dr. Wily's robots, but he had to, unless he wanted to be in a world ruled by that crazy man. He had made a few friends along the way of his adventure though. Bubble Man, Wood Man, and a few others he had met along the way in his travels. There were times when he wondered what happened with the other robots. He was a little worried about some of them, but he knew that they could manage themselves. Cutman, one of Dr. Wily's robots turned good by Dr. Light, walked over, putting a hand on Mega's shoulder causing him to look up from his day dreams. Cut smiled lightly and stood next to Mega watching the sunset as well.

"_Thinking about everyone again, huh?"_

Cut said, watching the sunset as the sun began to gently go down behind the hills. Mega replied with a simple nod, followed by a light sigh. Cut looked over to him and patted his head gently with his orange metallic hand. Mega looked over to him and saw the light smile on Cut's face. He remembered how Cut use to despite him when he worked for Dr. Wily, but as Dr. Light said, what's past is past and when seeing a smile on the orange robots face he couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a little bit. Cut's head turned back to the sun almost gone and pushed away from the fence, stretching his circuits.

"_You know Mega, why not go and see everyone? I'm sure Metalman might be happy to see you and so will Quickman, not to mention that Crashman."_

As Cut said that, a small chill went up Mega's circuits. Crash was a creep, and not in the good way, but was there really a good way? A visit did sound good though. Bubble and Wood would be happy to see him again. He wasn't too sure about Heatman, Flashman, and Crash though. Okay! He had finally made his decision! He looked to Cut and blinked. Where did he go? He looked around and saw Cut; who had fallen on the ground from stretching and was laughing, making Mega laugh as well.

"_Could you lend a hand, eh Mega?"_

Mega chuckled and nodded, leading out a hand to Cut, pulling the orange bot back up to his feet.

"_I think I might go. Will you come with me Cut? Just in case…..you know…"_

"_Say no more! I will come~"_

Cut knew how his brothers were with Mega. The smartest thing to do was to tag along with him and make sure _**nothing unexpected **_would happen. Mega smiled and hugged his friend in return and ran in to tell Dr. Light that he and Cut would be going out for awhile.

Soon, they were walking down the dirt road, just him and Cut. Metal's and his brother's house was not that far from Dr. Light's lab so it did not take too long to walk there. Mega went to knock, but stopped halfway second guessing himself about actually knocking on the door. Cut blinked and looked to Mega as if he was some foreign creature.

"_Are you going to ring the doorbell, Mega?"_

There was silence as Mega was thinking on what to do. Did he really want to knock on the door? Did he really want to deal with some of the things behind that door? It was so complicated! Cut sighed and reached for the door, Mega stopping him by grabbing his arm. Cut blinked at him and tried to reach for the door.

"_Mega! Let me ring the doorbell!"_

"_No!"_

The two began to fight about answering the door, Mega now not wanting to see any of the robots he had met. Though as they fought, they didn't notice that Flash had been walking out the door. Flash groaned a bit and stopped time to pick up the two from fighting. Mega looked around and saw that he and Cut were in mid air! He looked over to see a very angry looking Flash looking at them both, making him squeak.

"_H-Hi Flash…."_

"_Did you know that it is nine p.m. and I was just getting ready to take a nap?"_

_**A nap at nine p.m., **_Mega thought. That was strange, but then again Flash was always kind of weird. Though before he could say anything about it, Crash ran over, trying to get past Flash and see their visitors.

"_Come on Flash! Let me see who's here! Let me see who's here!"_

"_Calm down Crash… It's only Mega Man and Cut Man."_

"_Mega came~!"_

A ring in his voice was heard from behind Flash as he put Mega and Cut back down on the ground. Mega whipped his clothes as he looked up to the glaring Flash over top of him, that was also being pushed around by his brother, Crash and yelling at him from behind as he talked.

"_Come on Flash! Let me see!"_

"_Why are you here Mega?"_

"_We just came by for a little visit is all…."_

Mega said sheepishly. Flash sighed and turned to look at his annoying brother. Crash took this moment to push past his brother Flash and get over to Mega taking his hand in his own. The orange bot ran over with almost the speed of Quick himself, and a bright pink blush and smile ever so cheerfully at Mega.

"_Have you finally decided to become one with me, Mega darling~?"_

Mega gave Crash a disgusted face and Cut decided it was time to step in, pushing Crash away. Crash giving an angered face, but Flash stopping him before he could do any real damage.

"_Go ahead and come in. I can go get some E-Fuel for you two. It must have been tiring to walk all the way here from Dr. Light's Lab."_

Flash pushed Crash inside the house, making sure that he wouldn't cause anymore harm to this situation, leading Cut and Mega to the kitchen. Heat and Metal sitting on the couch watching television and a bright smile came over Mega's face.

"_Metal Man~!"_

The bot looked back; his armor was red covered in sharp disk on his shoulders and helmet. His helmet covered most of his face only enabling the viewer to see his eyes. A light smile was made under the mask as he got up from his seat and walked over, though the other one did not move. He looked as though as if he were a giant yellow lighter, that was Heat. Mega knew that Heat wouldn't be too happy to see him since the first time that they had met (which was when he worked for Wily) he had made fun of the way he looked. Cut smiled and walked over, sitting next to Heat and beginning to chat with him.

Mega smiled on how close Cut was with his brothers and was shocked when Metal had came over, poking him on the shoulder twice. He twisted around and smiled as he saw the red robot.

"_It's been a long time Metal Man~!"_

"_It has."_

Mega looked to Metal. He never had known of Metal's secret crush on him, or that of Quick's crush, but it was fine. Metal had change and it was a good thing for Mega, not only because they never really did fight anymore, but that all of them had became closer together as a family. Metal really wanted to put his arms around Mega, but he decided not to and just kept to himself.

"_So are you looking for Quick?"_

"_Well yeah in a way. I came to visit all of you."_

Metal nodded. He and Quick were really close, almost too close. Well not as close as Crash always gets with Mega, but he knew what he meant. Metal looked to Mega again and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Just follow me. Quick was still in the exercise room when I saw him last."_

Mega smiled and nodded.

"_All right, let's go see him~"_

Metal nodded and leads Mega to Quick, or what he wanted to think where Quick was. It was the truth that he was in the exercise room on the treadmill, running as usual, but now was Metal's time with Mega and he didn't want some punk ass ruining it. Metal had lead Mega into a room, allowing Mega to walk in first before he shut the door, locking it. Mega blinked and looked to Metal.

"_I don't think this is the exercise ro-AH!"_

Mega was knocked onto the bed by Metal, who was taking off the front part of his mask, his mouth now visible to Mega. Mega sat up on the bed and looked up to Metal, his face turning with a bit of anger.

"_What was that for Metal!"_

Metal just disregarded Mega's yells and got on top of him and leaning close into him. Mega pulled away as much as he could, in attempt to free himself from the grip of Metal. Though, Metal was too strong for Mega to get away so he continued to toss and turn from Metal's grip on his arms. He just remembered his legs were free and kicked Metal in the stomach, sending him back a few inches away from his face. This also gave Mega the opportunity to scoot back and bring out his arm cannon and point it to Metal in defense as Metal got off the ground.

"_Stay away from me Metal!"_

Mega screeched. Metal chuckled and whipped the bit of blood off his face. He proceeded to pick up his face mask and place it back on. He walked to the door, unlocking it and began to leave, stopping at the door way.

"_Second door on the left…. Quick is there…"_

And with that Metal was gone. Mega panted softly, feeling his circuits racing and his body going a crazy. Though, after awhile, he finally began to calm down and leave the room. He decides just to grab Cut and leave this place. He knew he shouldn't have come here in the first place; it was a mad house… but still… No! He wanted to get out and that was that! Going back to the living room, Cut was talking up a storm with Heat, Wood, and Quick. Seems they joined each other as Metal took him back to that room and it looked as if Cut was really happy.

"_C-Cut Man…"_

Cut looked up and smiled over to Mega and waved his arm over, the others looking to him as well.

"_Ah! There you are Mega! Quick and Wood were wondering if Crash finally caught to you!"_

"_Come over and sit with us Mega. There is a seat right next to me."_

Quick patted the couch next to him and Mega slowly made his way over, sitting next to Quick. Wood was chuckling at Cut and Mega's attention automatically drew to him.

"_Man, that Metal Man! Always the hot headed one!"_

"_He left in such a rush he would have been faster than me!"_

"_Wonder what he was so mad about."_

Mega's head went down. Metal was mad at him? Metal was never one to lose his cool as much as show emotion towards anyone. He looked to the door way, seeing cracks in frame of the door way before Quick's head got in the way.

"_Huh? Something on your mind Mega, you see a little off."_

"_Huh… oh nothing… do you all might know where Metal went?"_

Quick and everyone quickly looked to him and Crash was the most shock to hear this since he was just now coming in the room. He rushed over and pulled Mega to his feet, gripping his shoulders tightly, his eyes looking at him with that crazy stare making Mega frozen in fear.

"_WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE THAT METAL BRAINED IDIOT WENT! I AM MUCH BETTER!"_

Everyone was shocked on how Crash had scared Mega so easily, Cut running over to help out Mega only to be stopped by one of Crash's Crash Bombs! Smoke filled the room and Mega was grabbed by Crash and dragged away, kicking and screaming. Quick looked around throughout the smoke, unable to see a single thing!

"_Air Man we need you!"_

Air Man came out of the kitchen with Flash and gasped starting up his air cannon and lightly blowing away all the dust in the air. Quick began to look around and growled.

"_Damn it Crash…."_

"_What the hell happened to the living room!"_

Flash said loudly. Wood face palmed and looked to Flash.

"_That doesn't matter right now! Crash just ran off with Mega Man! Tell Bubble Man to keep up with him by the stream!"_

Flash and Air nodded, leaving the room in a hurry. The other robots headed out the door in an attempt to search for Mega and Crash.

As for Crash and Mega, well let's just say Crash had his own little plans for the cute tiny blue robot. As Crash ran with Mega in his arms, he flailed and screamed. Finally, he is able to kick Crash in the leg, causing them both to tumble down to the ground. They both hit the ground really hard, though since they were by a hill it caused Mega to start rolling down. Crash rubs his cheek finding that now it has a tiny cut on it from a rock or something and grumbles.

"_Damn…."_

He looks around, trying to find Mega and when noticing he had rolled down the hill, ran after him. Mega ended up near the stream that it just so happened that Bubble was traveling by. Bubble's head poked from the water and reached to pull on Mega's leg, but Crash had seen him, ruining his plan and blowing his hand off with a Crash Bomb, it scaring the shit out of both Mega and Bubble. Bubble retreated back to the house, scared for his life when Crash became this way towards Mega. I psycho killer is what he would call it.Crash looked over Mega as if he had called Bubble while he wasn't looking, giving him an eye as if he was ready to murder the tiny blue robot. This frightened Mega, causing him to fall onto the green grass under him and scoot to the edge of the river bank.

"_So Bubble Man came to save you, eh? Heh…. I don't think he'll get very far with one arm…."_

Crash knelt down and put his drill to Mega's chin and grinned lightly.

"_So maybe I should smash you up a bit?"_

"_No!"_

Mega finally pulled up his courage and drew up his arm cannon and charged up a blast, right to Crash's face. Though it was futile, Crash had dodged the blow easily, but it had put some distance in between him and the crazy orange robot. Crash laughed loudly as Mega started to get off his feet and aim his cannon at Crash.

"_You really think you can beat me with those pathetic little cannons?"_

"_You're wrong! I know I can beat you with my cannons!"_

Mega charged another blast and fired it at Crash, but again he easily dodged it. Crash decided that he was going to have to smash Mega up a bit just to have him. He aimed a Crash Bomb for Mega's leg, making it a perfect blast, it going right through his leg. Mega gasped, trying to pull out the hunk of metal, but it not working and blowing up in his face, smoke appearing all around him. When the smoke had cleared, Mega's leg was gone, blown to bits. Some other parts were gone, but nothing too serious. Mega gasped seeing he had no leg, trying to wiggle away from Crash in fear once more. Crash walked up again and knelt down to Mega to pick him up, but he fired another shot, this time it grazing Crash's cheek, making the cut worse. He grabbed it and groaned, then glared, holding Mega over the water.

"_You little blue bastard!"_

Soon, Crash's arm fell completely off and Mega was falling towards the water, but was quickly saved, placed on the other side of the river. Crash was in shocked when his arm had fallen off, but then noticed Quick had Mega in his arms and his crazed look came back.

"_Crash! Stop this at once! If you don't then we will take you home in pieces!"_

"_Then let's see you t-"_

Crash was cut off, by his face hitting the grassy earth. He turned to his back noticing his leg was completely sliced off.

"_What the hell is… hm? Ah… now I see, Metal was here the whole time too…"_

Metal stepped out from behind a building and walked over, slowly. Quick met up with him, holding Mega closely to him. Mega seemed badly injured and ready to shutdown at any moment.

"_I'll take Mega back to Dr. Light's Lab. He'll be able to fix him up an-"_

**BOOM! **Quick's side was blown off by a Crash Bomb, aimed carefully by Crash himself. Mega went flying through the air and Metal was the one to catch him. _**Maybe I should get rid of that other arm of his… **_Metal thought to himself, placing Mega down somewhere safely. He drew out some of his disk and Crash began to fire off more Crash Bombs, one by one they came. Metal tried his best to pick up Quick as well, grabbing him and placing him near Mega and when not paying attention, Crash found that as an opening. Aiming his Crash Bomb, he shoots it and hits the ground right near Metal's feet and when upon noticing it, the bomb had all ready blown.

Metal had gotten out of that one barely, but he had escaped it with only a few scratches on his red armor. He pulled out more disks and sighed softly. He'd hate to be doing this to his brother, but with what he had done to both Mega and Quick, it was uncalled for! Metal came around the rock to be quickly greeted by another Crash Bomb, but dodged it this time. He ran down the hillside, dodging Crash's Crash Bombs and throwing his disks at him. Soon after the battle had started, it had ended with Metal finally cutting off Crash's other arm and watching his brother shut down. Noticing the others finally catching up with him and Quick, he carries Crash up to them. He hands Air Crash's body, and Flash Quick's body.

"_Make sure that they get repaired… I'll take Mega back home…"_

They nod and run off. Soon as they were gone, Metal gently picked up Mega and began to wall through the moon light filled night. Metal looked up at the stars and sighed, looking at the little blue bot in his arms.

"_Geez…. What a pain you are…"_

Cut was beginning to close up when he noticed Mega's beaten up body on the lawn and ran in to get Dr. Light, Roll and Ice Man bring him back inside. Metal sighed softly and walked off into the glimmering night.

"_Get better kid…"_


End file.
